1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve assembly actuatable upon introducing a high pressure fluid flow into an attached flexible high pressure hose. The valve assembly is purposed for use in conjunction with fire emergency equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a fire emergency situation, there are usually few resources available for quickly controlling the spread of a fire hazard or for terminating the fire hazard at its source. Such shortage of resources relate to manpower and/or equipment combatting the fire emergency. A situation may arise where only one person is on hand to combat the fire, or if there are other people around, they may otherwise be occupied with more immediate on-site emergencies, such as rescuing human lives. In a situation where there is only a single individual and the immediate concern is to contain or put-out a fire, the individual must unreel a fire hose and transport the hose, including the fluid release nozzle, to a fire emergency site. This site is most likely at a distant location from where the fire hose originates, that is, where the fire hose was unreeled or the location of the source releasing water into the hose.
Time is also a resource to be used intelligently in an emergency situation. Having a remotely operable valve for releasing water into the fire hose would save time and allow that time to be delegated otherwise. A pressure assisted valve assembly, uncomplicated by electrical controls or compound mechanical parts, and which could be intuitively operated, would be invaluable to a user. Thus, an operation for opening the flow of water through a fire hose, while the user is at a remote location, would help facilitate the rapid and effective operation of extinguishing a fire.
In regard to the above, U.S. Pat. No. 1,255,364, issued to Henry Waibel on Feb. 5, 1918, discloses a water release valve structured and configured to be positively opened by a remote pulling action on a fire hose. Here, the end of the fire hose and its flexible collar are coupled to a valve outlet pipe. A chain is attached to the other end of the flexible collar. The length of the chain passes through a valve casing to a compound valve lever actuator. This compound valve actuator is a multi-membered actuator which opens a valve gate to allow water to flow to through the fire hose. U.S. Pat. No. 933,290, issued to William J. Clay on Sep. 7, 1909, describes a fire hose attached to a reel. The reel is axially mounted on a rotatable valve shaft. The valve connects to a hydrant. A pin associated with the reel is engageable with the valve shaft. With the pin in place, an unreeling of the fire hose would actuate the valve to an open position and allow water to flow to the fire hose.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.